Baby, Say Please
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: “Nessie, I am sorry. Its nothing you did its just something I have to do. I am sorry.” Shame ran through me as one of his hands pried my grip from his sleeve. “Alec, you know that I will never forgive you for this. Not even if you say please.” NessiexAlec
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Ok. So I had this idea and it's been eating at me for a while now to get started (along with a bunch of other ideas)! I have 3 other stories going on right now and I will update this one as much as possible, but I am not making any promises. I have decided to put the prologue up to see if it's worth continuing or not.**_

**Baby, Say Please**

**Prologue**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

Living without him was the hardest time of my life. My heart shattered the day he left and there were times I wasn't sure if I would live through it. How could he leave _me—_his supposed other half?

Jacob had put forth an effort to console me, but I remained hollow. His loving hugs and contagious smiles never warmed my heart, it only broke me further. It was painful to see the ones I loved suffer so deeply because of me.

Visiting Jacob or the rest of the pack in La Push had become a nonexistent activity after _he _left. In fact I never left the house except for school and hunting.

My mother and father stayed strong with me through it all, bringing me donated blood when I couldn't find the strength to get up and leave. However, on the inside I knew them all too well; they were falling apart from seeing me, their only child, in pain. Dad was the worst-- he had to endure hearing my thoughts every hour of everyday.

Even in my dreams I could not escape from his departure. Every night was the same; I would be calling out his name while sprinting towards the clearing, the last place he had been. His figure could be seen at the edge of the field, but by the time I would arrive there he had faded away. At that point in my nightmare I would wake, screaming his name as tears poured like waterfalls from my eyes. My wailing would slowly calm down to whimpers of sorrow when mom and dad would rush in and hold me.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were suffering alongside my parents since Jasper had to feel my many heart wrenching emotions all of the time. Unfortunately, Alice still couldn't see into my future very well so she was at a loss.

Aunt Rosalie let me open up to her when I felt the need to. I chose her because my mother and father always told each other everything regarding me. I knew Auntie Rose would never compromise my trust in her; she was a second mother to me.

Uncle Emmett, on the other hand, had one mind-set for this— violence. When he heard what had happened he had to be physically restrained. Emmett was going to hunt him down, along with most of the other members of my family.

But one day I just…I just…woke up; I woke up out of the self pity party I had been having. Realizing how pathetic I had been I decided to go on with my life— to move on, but I never truly did.

I don't think I ever really could. My heart was still broken, but the determination to not show any signs of weakness had won over. If he came back I would act as if nothing ever happened, as if he never existed, _we_ never existed. So the only way I knew to move on was to hide it all, even from myself.

* * *

I never thought I would forgive him for breaking my heart, for tearing me apart, but looking down at his guilt ridden face I knew just what I had to do…

* * *

_**Hey readers!!! So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper or Alec *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. **_

_**MUCH LOVE DELILAH**_


	2. Alec's Departure

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update soon! **_

_**Now show me some love and review!**_

**Chapter 1: Alec's Departure**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

Grasping his sleeve tightly I tried to desperately to hold him here; anything to change his mind. "No Alec, please don't go." I pleaded with him, silent tears flowing down my rosy cheeks. "Just tell me what I did, tell me what I can do to fix this."

"Nessie, I'm sorry. It's nothing you did, just something I have to do." Alec looked into my eyes with determination, "I am truly sorry."

Shame flowed through me as one of his pale hands pried my grip from his sleeve. He took two steps forward and I followed like a lost puppy.

"You know that I will never forgive you for this. Not even if you say please," I tried desperately to sound convincing but it was futile. My voice broke halfway through; my strong façade crumbling.

Nodding sadly with understanding, he advanced towards me, catching me in a farewell kiss. His ice cold lips felt heavenly against mine as he kissed with passion, but the magic ended when his lips pulled away all too soon.

Alec looked at me my face level with his. "Goodbye," he whispered before giving me one last, lingering kiss on the forehead. Stepping away, his eyes scanned my body as if to commit every last detail to memory and with one final glace—he ran. He vanished from my life.

It was pointless of me to follow him; I would never be as fast as a full-fledged vampire. Remaining motionless, I whispered, "You promised, Alec. You promised. Please, come back. Please." It felt as if I were breaking inside as the empty clearing remained silent in response to my plea. Within seconds my silent tears transformed into heart wrenching sobs.

I lay down where he had been standing just moments ago. I could hardly breathe— my life was over. My reason for true happiness in life had left me alone and nothing more that a crying, broken mess. _Alone_, I was now alone.

For what seemed like hours I lay there, the rain drenching me, freezing me to the core. My tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks and I faintly heard my family calling out to me before I was lifted off of the ground. I looked up to see the familiar face of my dad.

I didn't want to leave I refused to go; if he ever changed his mind and came back to me, that was where I would be.

_**Hey readers!!! So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper or Alec *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. **_

_**MUCH LOVE DELILAH**_


	3. Selfish Attributes for a Lost Love

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update soon! **_

_**Now show me some love and review!**_

**Chapter 2: Selfish Attributes for a Lost Love**

**(Renesmee****'s**** POV)**

_I didn't want to leave. I refused to go; if he ever changed his mind and came back to me that was where I would be. _

Six months had passed since then, and I had been doing perfectly fine. At least that's what it appeared like to anyone on the outside, but on the inside I was still a crumbling mess. And to make matters worse, I had to try my hardest not to think about any thoughts that would give any of that away when my dad was around.

At night I will stare outside my tiny window in the cabin, just gazing at the small specks that were stars above. My mind couldn't help but wonder as to where he was, and if he was missing me at all, even if it was just a shred of how much I missed him. Looking up at all those bright, twinkling lights in the sky, it helped to ease my mind by thinking that we were both under the same brilliant sky.

Although, I had started to heal myself with daily pep talks that I gave myself every morning, it seemed silly. Even _I_ thought it was when I first started doing it, but it had helped immensely.

Once he left I threw myself into any project I could get my hands on. Concentrating on the there and then, trying to make sure whatever it was got done as quickly as possible, helped to keep my thoughts from wandering. I spent my time doing anything and everything to get away from the house. I helped with the preparations for all the school dances (even though I never actually attended them), I went all out on school science fairs and clubs (although there weren't many options to choose from in Forks), and I even began to help tutor kids in all subjects. My school grades were excelling, and I was quickly becoming top in my class.

But under everything, underneath that tough exterior, I was still not fully healed. I still craved his company, I craved to hold his hand, and I craved any form of contact. I wished I could even call him. I wished I could do anything to get a hold of him.

But I had moved on, I told myself repeatedly. It had become a silent mantra of mine, especially whenever Jacob was around, which was almost always. It was a rare occasion not to see Jacob or Seth, occasionally even Leah, somewhere on our property; whether it was in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat, patrolling around the woods outside, or chatting with the family. Wherever you went there was normally someone from La Push nearby.

About three months after he had left, Jacob and I had started dating. How it should have been from the beginning according to some. If only Alec had never come here, then my life would be so much simpler, so much less stressful.

I knew exactly what I was doing to Jacob, and I felt terribly guilty for it. But I couldn't find it anywhere in me to stop. I was leading him on, using him. I wanted to prove to Alec that since he had left I hadn't been pinning after him. I wanted to show him I had moved on with someone else, his natural and chosen enemy.

But most importantly I wanted him to be jealous. I wanted him to be livid to see me wrapped up in another's loving embrace. I wanted him to fight for me, and if it ever came down to a choice between Jacob and Alec I knew exactly who I would choose. There would be absolutely no competition, not any moment to think things over, and no moment of hesitation. I would not spare the other's feelings.

Hell better reserve me a seat since that is no doubt where I will be going for my horrible actions. God, I was such a selfish person.

_**Hey readers!!! So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper or Alec *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. **_

_**MUCH LOVE DELILAH**_


End file.
